


An OLIve Branch

by Nyxxa



Series: DFG Monster AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxa/pseuds/Nyxxa
Summary: Ari receives a letter from Oli saying he wants to make peace with her.
Relationships: Vampire Ari (DFG Monster AU) & Vampire Oli (DFG Monster AU)
Series: DFG Monster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213769
Kudos: 6





	An OLIve Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts in Ari’s POV, and the next will go to Oli’s, and they’ll alternate.

Saturday, March 13

Ari receives a super fancy looking note at her cave that could only be from Oli. She rolls her eyes at how extra it is. *What does that fucker want now?* She thinks to herself. She carefully opens the letter. Hey, it's nice looking paper, why would anyone want to tear it? Inside, the letter reads:

Greetings Ari,  
I believe it would be in both of our best interests to extend an olive branch to you. I have grown weary of our feud and I presume you have as well. It has gone on for too long. Please meet me on the doorstep of my home this Tuesday at 1 am, and we shall discuss further there. This is not a trick, you may come armed if you so wish, but there will be no need to fight.  
Regards, Oli.

Ari rolls her eyes once again at how formal the note is, but sets it on her dresser. Alright, sure, she'll meet the guy who quite literally stole her eye for some twisted experiment. Not that she doesn't see where he's coming from, in all honesty. She would have done the same in his position. She'd be lying to herself if she said his mansion wasn't intriguing as well. What sort of experiments go on within those walls? It peaks her interest. This should be fun.

A moment later she realizes something. She picks the letter up and skims it again and snorts. “Ha, OLIve branch,” she laughs to herself.


End file.
